


would you be so kind

by peachycee



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, adhd randall, cw for mentions of stimming, hamish tries to. help out, its not major but its there, ramish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycee/pseuds/peachycee
Summary: Randall has a big test coming up and his adhd is making it super hard to focus, not to mention Hamish looking unfairly beautiful sitting across from him.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	would you be so kind

Randall had been staring at an open text book for what felt like hours. He’d been trying to study for a big human bio exam that’s coming up this week but he just couldn’t focus. 

Not being able to focus wasn’t a new thing for Randall, the boy had always found it a difficult task to do due to their adhd, half of the time he could get at least most of his work done even if it did take an extra hour or two compared to the rest of his classmates but today he just couldn’t do it. 

It really didn’t help that Hamish was sitting in an arm chair across from him and looking unfairly beautiful either. The fucker was probably doing it on purpose, Randall thought. Strong jaw, slightly furrowed brows and every so often he’d bite his lip in concentration as he marked some of his students' tests. 

Hamish looked up at Randall through his eyebrows, he heard the other’s heartbeat start to speed up and not to mention the constant tapping of randalls leg bounces was quite distracting too. 

“Are you okay over there, buddy?” 

It was a simple question so why was it so hard for Randall to answer? 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m great just, uhh just studying! You know how it is” he laughed it off and stared down at his text book. 

Hamish could tell that something was off but he didn’t want to push it so he just said “Okay” with a smile and continued his marking.

The human brain was the last thing that Randall could think about right now, despite having read the page over and over and over again. Randall’s tongue was poking out of his mouth as one of his fingers came up to his face and started tapping against the bone of his jaw.

Randall had only just recently developed this jaw tapping stim. Sometimes he’d do it for an hour without realising, good thing he’s a knight and has super cool healing powers otherwise he’d have some pretty gnarly bruises across his jaw and chin

The tapping noise caught Hamish's attention again, “Hey R, you sure you're okay?” he asked once more, this time sounding a little more concerned.

Randall felt a bit guilty for worrying Hamish and stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke.

“.. You know how I have adhd, right?” Randall spoke softly,

“I’m aware of it, yeah.” 

“Well uh, it’s been a little harder to deal with recently. I can't really focus on my work or anything.” Randall shrugged to make himself look more casual about the situation but he knew that Hamish could see right through him.

Hamish set his work down on the coffee table between them and made his way over to sit next to Randall. Their thighs were pressed against each other’s as Hamish leaned over to look at the textbook in Randall’s lap.

“Let’s see what we’ve got here... oh” 

“Oh?” 

“Don’t take this the wrong way but, I completely forgot that you’re a brainiac pre-med student and I have absolutely no idea how to answer these questions” Hamish sighed in defeat.

Randall laughed to Hamish’s surprise.

“You’ve known me for what, 3 or 4 years yet you still forget what my major is?!” Randall wiped a fake tear from his eye which made Hamish laugh too.

“Shut up! I don’t forget what your majoris, it’s more that I forget that it’s a topic that I was never able to follow or understand, dumbass” Hamish punched Randall lightly.

“Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses.” he joked, “and that’s okay. I don’t need help with the answers i just- I can’t make myself absorb what i’m reading and then write it down. It’s annoying.” 

“There’s a girl with adhd in my class, I’m sure it’s different for everyone but she always has this clicky cube thing and that really seems to help her focus. We could get you something like that if you wanted?”

Randall paused.

“Th-that would be nice actually. Yeah, can we try that?” 

Hamish smiled at the other boy’s grin, “Of course. we can try that? And if it doesn’t work we can find something else.” 

Randall’s smile somehow got bigger.

“But for now, I’ve got a 4 colour click pen that I’ve finished using and would happily volunteer to be fidgeted with” Hamish said as he pushed the pen into Randall’s hand, with a smile he accepted it and happily clicked it immediately. 

“I’m so excited, I could kiss you right now, Hamlet!” Randall all but yelled to the other before realising what he’d just said.

“I uh, I wouldn’t be opposed to that” Hamish itched at the back of his neck, nervoulsy.

Hamish let his hopeful yet anxious eyes fall back on to Randall’s gaze, he looked a little shocked at Hamish’s words but he noticed the glow to his entire body as he leaned in and brought their lips together.

Both of Randall’s hands, one of which was still holding a pen, cupped Hamish's face with a gentle urgency. Hamish placed one hand over Randall’s and the other tugged the boy’s shirt a little closer to him

As they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against the other’s and let themselves catch their breath. Hamish went to move back first but Randall tightened his grip to keep him in place, “Not yet” he whispered.

Hamish nudged his nose against the other boy’s and melted as Randall kissed him again, noticeably more relaxed this time.

Pulling back for the second time felt significantly harder to do, now that he’d realised that this was what Hamish didn’t want to let it stop. 

Hamish leaves a soft kiss on Randall’s jaw where he regularly taps his finger before pulling away completely.

“I like doing that” Randall whispered,

“So do I” he whispered back.

“Wicked” 

Hamish relaxes down on to the couch, one leg tucked behind Randall’s back and the other hanging off onto the floor. He stays there and switches between naps and watches Randall as he tries to finish his work whilst he clicks Hamish’s pen in his left hand. It still took him an hour or so before he finished and curled up into Hamish on the couch but he was immensely proud of himself for finishing it at all.

“Thanks for the help, H” he mumbled into the others chest,

“I didn’t do anything. That was all you, R” Hamish said as he pressed a kiss into Randall’s dark curls and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> @softlysokka on twitter for more ramish!


End file.
